Birthday Princess
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I got this idea from that picture of Heero and Trowa kissing Relena. Amazing how a picture can give you such an idea!


****

Birthday Princess

__

Gundam Wing is not owned by GameGirl.. Note, I got this idea from the picture with Heero and Trowa kissing Relena. I don't know what is supposed to be happening there, but this is what I think!

Relena looked over the auditorium to make sure everything was in place for her birthday party. She was turning sweet sixteen. She wore a blue dress with long sleeves and a lacy-satiny skirt and a fancy collar. She had dangling diamond-shaped earrings. 

"How's this, Miss Relena?" someone asked about a painting.

"Um, great,' she muttered, then looked at someone who was trying to put up music equipment. He almost broke a door, "Hey, careful with that!"

Then her friends the gundam pilots showed up. Heero wore a black and white tux and black bow-tie, Trowa a tux without a bow-tie, Quatre in a smashing blue and white tux, Duo in a simple red and black tux, not to mention the black sunglasses on his head and Wufei wearing a white shirt and black slacks.

"Hi, thanks for coming!" Relena cried.

They each set down an individually wrapped box on a nearby table.

"Happy Birthday, Relena!" Quatre wished, excitedly, as if he's never been to party.

Duo whistled at the decorations, "nice party we've got here."

Hilde set down a box on the table of presents. She wore a silky green dress. "Hi, Relena, happy birthday!" she was followed by Dorothy who wore a black dress and she set down her present.

"Miss, Relena, I do wish you a happy sweet sixteen," Dorothy said.

"Why, thank you." Relena said with a happy sigh, "thank you very much."

"Trowa, why aren't you wearing your tie?" Catherine asked, licking her finger to push out some bangs that hung in his face, something like a mother or big sister would do.

"Sis, stop that!" Trowa muttered.

"Why aren't you wearing your tie?" she repeated, now straitening his collar, "you don't look right without a tie!"

"But, sis! I couldn't tie the darn thing!"

Catherine sighed, "alright. I can tie it for you." She held up the tie he was supposed to be wearing.

"I prefer not to, sis." Trowa said.

"Oh, alright! But the next time we go to a party, you wear a tie, understand?"

"'Kay."

Duo tried not to laugh. He rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "So, shall we start this party now?"

The music flared up.

"Wow, that was fast," Duo said with a smile, "Hey, Hilde! Watch me make a dance master out of myself!"

"Actually," Hilde muttered to herself, "you're more apt to make a fool of yourself!" she broke out into laughter and then Duo pulled her to the dance floor. 

As Duo whipped his head around, his long braid being a lethal weapon, it almost hit nearby dancing couples in the face! Duo turned Hilde around like a top. Quatre smiled and sipped his tea.

"Quatre Rabera Winner, you look very handsome this evening," Dorothy said, coming up to him to curtsey.

"Thank you," he said with a blush. He bowed, "you look very pretty." He kissed her hand.

"Care to dance with me?" she proposed.

"To a fast song?" he muttered and blushed some more, "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you're very light on your feet!" without waiting for him to respond, she pulled him to the dance floor.

Sally walked to Wufei who was standing at the wall. _What a wallflower,_ she thougt, "Wufei, are you going to stand here duringthe whole party?" she asked.

Wufei shook his head.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked.

He shook his head again.

"Why not?" she stepped forward. "You don't' like me, do you?"

He shook his head again. He blushed for the first time ever.

"Wufei what's the matter?" she asked, tilting her head. She walked forward to him. "Wufei, what is it?"

"Sally, it's not that I don't' like you," he said and then leaned forward, "I," he leaned to her and cupped his hand over his mouth into her ear, "I can't dance!" he whispered.

"Oh, that's too bad, but you shouldn't let that stop you. If you don't ever try, you won't know what you're good at."

"But Sally, I--," he muttered, "I have 2 left feet!"

"Not when you're fighting," she said, "I've seen you in action Wufei. Just pretend you're fighting, okay, except you're not meaning to hurt your partner."

"Um, okay." 

Sally took his hand and led him to the dance floor. She taught him some simple moves. Relena told people where to hang things nad what not while Trowa kept telling Catherine to stop fixing his suit and picking lint off. Heero sat in a chair and watched Relena intently. A waiter walked by him and held out a platter of ouderves to try. He shook his head and waved him away. He wanted to dance Relena, but she was busy telling people where to put things and making sure they didn't break anything. Why was she in charge of her own party? Wasn't there someone to help manage it so she could enjoy her fun?

He remembered the first time he danced with her. He actually liked it, even though he wasn't supposed to. He liked swaying across the floor with her in his arms. He couldn't' take her eyes off her. She was an excellent dancer and he just wanted to dance with her again. The fast song ended and then Relena took a microphone.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my party. There's plenty of food here for you, so help yourself!" she pointed to the food table, "and there's music and games too. Thank you very much and have fun!" she put the microphone away and music started playing again, a slow song.

Now it was Heeros' chance. He walked up to Relena who was picking up a fallen napkin and throwing it in the garbage. "Hi, Heero! Did you get something to eat?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry." He said.

"Oh, well, I'm sure Duo will take care of all this so nothing will get wasted," she said with a smile.

"Actually, I,--"

"Miss Relena, I have a question," a caterer interrupted, "you want yellow balloons or red balloons outside?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter." She said, "Use them both."

The caterer left.

"What can I do for you, Heero?" she asked.

"May I please have your attention?" the DJ started, "it's time for the birthday girl to blow out her candles! Please join me in singing 'Happy Birthday!'"

Everyone began singing 'happy birthday', but Duo, being the funny guy he was, he sung-shouted it from the top of his lungs. It made Hilde unable to sing because she started laughing.

The cook came out pushing a cart with a beautiful large white birthday cake decorated with candy roses. _Sweet Sixteen _was spelled out with red icing. She smiled and leaned over the cake. "Thank you," she said and took a deep breath and blew out each of the candles.

Everyone started clapping and cheering. "Happy birthday, Relena," Heero said with a smile. 

Then Relena began opening her presents. From Hilde, she got a pink beret, which was sweet because Relena gave Hilde compliments about her beret and kept saying "I'd like one!" From Duo a silly joke on a key chain. From Catherine a cool shade of nail polish. From Trowa a pair of earrings. From Dorothy a necklace From Quatre a classic book, one that he knew she'd like because it was written from the author they both like. From Sally a few hair-ties and hair pins. From Wufei a bracelet. From Noin a watch, because she wanted to make sure Relena was never late for important meetings. Heero sighed when he saw Relena reach for the gift he brought. He wondered if it was good enough for her. She opened the box and pulled out an ivory hand mirror. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I want you to remember just how beautiful you are," he said when he felt people looking him as if to say "You got her a mirror?" then he handed her a note, "you wanted me to give it to you in person."

She stood up and threw her arms around him, crying "thank you, thank you, thank you!" Duo shot Heero his amazing 'alright, you go!' look while clenching his fist. Heero tried not to laugh at his best friend's attitude. He just smiled and hugged Relena back. She stepped back and began cutting the cake. Duo pointed to the exact spot he wanted, the one with the most icing.

"Yeah, that's good," Duo said as Relena cut the huge piece and put it on a saucer.

"I hope you don't get sick, Duo," Relena said, handing it to him.

"Naw," he mumbled, putting a large forkful in his mouth. "Mmm-mmm!"

Relena continued to cut the cake. She gave everyone a piece and put additional pieces on the table. Trowa tried to stay away from his nagging sister by talking to Relena. He asked her to dance and she smiled and said, "oh, of course!"

Heero was obviously unnerved by it and growled as his stopped putting cake in his mouth. He hung his fork at the end of his teeth by his hand and looking very, very angry. But Trowa didn't notice

Then the song was over and Relena thanked Trowa for the dance. Trowa turned to. see a very un-happy Heero. Heero was going to ask Relena to dance but she saw that the punch bowl needed to be refilled.

"Oh, excuse me, fellows," she said.

"Trowa," Heero began.

"Before you get upset," Trowa said, "I was trying to get away from my sister for a minute! Besides, everyone's going to dance with Relena, so you better get used to it, Heero. She's the birthday girl." He put his hands in his pockets, "And Catherine is always embarrassing me!"

"Trowa, come here!" Catherine cried, "I need you!" she held three knives her hand. Apparently she wanted to use him for the party's entertainment.

"Do you see what I mean?" Trowa muttered to Heero, "Oh, coming," he groaned, "I'm coming, sis!" he staggered to the wall and let her use him for her guinea pig.

Heero finally got his chance to dance with Relena. He walked to her and took the punch bowl away and grabbed her hand. "Relena, will you dance with me?" he said it almost as a command.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she gave his hand a squeeze as he led her to the dance floor. Heero loved dancing with Relena more than anything. He danced with her close, even closer than when they first danced. Although he wasn't supposed to, Heero even enjoyed the first dance with her. There was something about it, holding her in his arms and gliding across the floor. Heero could dance with her for hours and not grow tired. After the dance, Relena thanked him just like she thanked Trowa and she went to fix the napkins.

"Hey, _Miss Thang!"_ Duo called out to Relena, running to her, "dance wif me!"

Relena giggled, "Oh, Duo," she tried to talk herself out of it.

"Please, Relena?" Duo begged, "don't hurt my feelings!"

"Go ahead," Hilde gasped, taking a cup a punch, "I'm tired!"

"But I must--" Relena started.

"Here, I'll take care of it," Hilde said, taking the napkins, "this is your birthday, you're suppose to enjoy yourself!"

"Oh, alright!" Relena said with a laugh. She couldn't say no to those violet blue eyes.

Duo danced with Relena all over the floor. Heero almost went to give him a good punch in the face, but he saw how happy Relena was to get away from the duties. So he sat there and pigged out on three pieces of cake while Relena danced with one Gundam Pilot after another.

"See, Heero," Trowa said, "I told you everyone will dance with Relena."

"Yeah." Was all that Heero could say. Then the time came for everyone to go home. 

"Thanks for coming everyone!" Relena thanked.

"Ugh," Duo groaned, "I think I ate a bit too much cake," he covered his mouth as he belched, "and danced too fast."

"Honey, are you okay?" Hilde asked.

"I'll be right back," Duo moaned as he scampered away.

"Well, Relena," Heero said, putting an his left hand on her waist and taking her left hand with his right, "happy birthday.

Relena felt a hand on her shoulder and another hand around her right hand, "I hope you got everything you wanted." Trowa said. Relena smiled and her eyes sparkled as she felt Heero nibble (trust me, Heero's nibbling her ear, not kissing her cheek!) on her ear and Trowa kiss her close to her eye. It was defiantly a _very_ happy birthday.


End file.
